Bound to You
by MidnightEmber
Summary: When Saphira hatched for Eragon every rider in Alagesia felt it. No one realized that Galbatorix used that energy to locate them until it was too late and a Shade was at their door. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Bound to You ~**

**Summary:** When Saphira hatched for Eragon every rider in Alagesia felt it. No one realized that Galbatorix used that energy to locate them until it was too late and a Shade was at their door.

**Warning:** Slash, incest, violence, war

**Pairings:** Murtagh/Eragon, Durza/Eragon (one-sided)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inhertiance Cycle though it would be awfully tempting and make me broke for the remainder of my life.

**Legend:**

'_Dragon/Rider speaking'_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter One ~<strong>

Sloan didn't even bother to look up as his doorbell tinkled knowing it would be someone wanting meat. That was the only reason anyone entered his store. He was after all too nasty and callous for anyone to desire to simply chat with. Not that he would want that. Chatting was something that women did and he certainly wasn't a woman by any means. He would rather leave that to his daughter.

"What is it that you want?" he growled, growing tired of the silence.

If this sucker wanted something they would have to eventually speak but as he looked up he decided against angering him. Indeed, angering this man wouldn't be good for his continued health.

Crimson hair fell out from beneath the hood and from that Sloan knew that maroon eyes were hidden beneath as well. The Shade was tall, much taller than he would have expected but it didn't stop his fear. In fact he felt more frightened by setting his eyes upon the hooded man than he ever thought possible.

Shades were something that one never believed would travel to an insignificant town that was difficult to locate. Everyone in Carvahall believed that their town was far too small to often bother with. Important people would only ever remain within the city or Uru'baen, Dras-Leona or Belatona. Shades weren't known for travelling further than that unless it was of the utmost-importance. Even then they remained near Helgrind.

But no this one, the one closest to King Galbatorix, was here in Carvahall in Sloan's meat shop.

"I wonder if you could help me."

The voice slid over Sloan like a cloak of cobwebs. It made him nauseous just hearing it. He shivered.

"I'll help in any way I can." His voice was shaky.

The Shade gave a sharp smile full of teeth. Sloan tried desperately not to whimper in fear.

"Excellent, where might I find a blue stone?"

Sloan gulped. A blue stone? That certainly wasn't a common thing and he knew exactly who had brought one in to town. However as much as he didn't want to send the Shade to the poor boy he didn't dare lie to the man. His life was something more valued over the child's. Besides, the boy wouldn't be missed by that many if he didn't survive the visit. All he had was his uncle and cousin. Not even his own parents had wanted him.

"Eragon, he… he bought in what you seek about two weeks ago. He might not have it anymore though…"

The look the Shade gave him was one that screamed 'I'll take my chances.' Sloan had attempted to move the Shade off the boy's trail though it hadn't been done very well.

"Where might I find him?"

Reluctantly, Sloan went to the window and pointed up the road, careful not to keep his back to the Shade. It would be foolish to trust one when they weren't within sight at all times. As it was, if Eragon no longer had the stone he was concerned with what would happen to their little town. It was likely the Shade would wipe them off the map just out of spite.

"Up the road there's a farm just near the outside of town, you should find him there if he isn't hunting in the Spine."

Mentioning the Spine was obviously a poor move as the Shade grinned again. Whatever Eragon had gotten into, the boy should hope that he managed to barter that thing off to someone else. This Shade wasn't someone he should mess with.

"Thank you, I would advise for you all to remain indoors today."

With that final piece of advice the Shade swept out and in the direction of Garrow's farm. The town's people remained inside for the remainder of the day. Not daring to leave. Sloan could only hope that Katrina forgave him for this.

x-x-x-x-x

Durza hadn't been this lucky for quite some time. Galbatorix would have had him punished for not retrieving the egg had he not also captured that elf that had sent it away. He'd been ordered at first to torture the location out of her but things had changed. Now he had been sent on an even valuable mission for the King. He was to track down a new Dragon Rider, days after the egg had disappeared.

The King had initially screamed in rage when he had felt it hatch but then something had changed. He had given Durza an estimation of the Rider's location and instructed him to return with both the Dragon and Rider or not at all. Not the best of circumstances when one didn't know what they were to face but it was the only way to redeem himself in the King's eyes.

As far as he knew, the egg had hatched for someone close to where he had lost it by some will of good fortune. When he had travelled through Threinsford no rumours had emerged so he went further where the King directed him and he had managed to find someone who had held the egg for a time.

Of course the boy hadn't known the worth of what he held but he was assuming if it had hatched for the boy that he was well aware of what it meant to the King and the Varden.

Leaving the frightened fool in the meat shop, he watched as Carvahall's citizens began to close their doors as he passed. They weren't even bothering to aid the poor boy from what was about to come. They must have thought very little of him to do so. However that only worked in his favour. It would mean he had to face little resistance upon locating the boy.

Once this task was done, he could return to torturing the little elf as he pleased. However this time it would be for different information. The location of the Varden would be the first followed by Du Weldenvarden. When the King had no longer any need of her, he could do as he pleased and that caused him to smile.

However he would first need to get this boy and his dragon to leave with him. It shouldn't be too difficult to obtain once he found his weakness. Whatever unknown lay ahead of him, Durza was prepared. If there was one thing that Durza knew for certain though it was that this Eragon had seen his last few days of freedom.

x-x-x-x-x

Eragon laughed as Sapphira jumped from the beams above his room. He'd been given the morning off as he and Roran had completed many of the chores the previous day. So while he relaxed and played with Sapphira, Roran had decided to work on something for Katrina. His uncle, Garrow, was luckily out feeding the animals so he didn't hear the happy rumbles that Sapphira released.

Everything was surreal. He'd never imagine that the stone he had found was in fact a dragon's egg. Nor would he have ever believed that the egg would hatch for him. There must have been someone more worthy than he but Sapphira had chosen him for a reason and he wasn't about to knock a dragon's logic. His logic however was severely flawed.

What was he thinking raising a dragon? He had no knowledge of what a dragon needed. He'd only assumed that dragons ate meat and as it was, Sapphira wouldn't be able to eat strips of meat and the occasional rat for her entire life. He needed to be prepared for what he was going to face. After all there was then the problem of her size. Sapphira was growing nicely. She wasn't very large and could still remain within the house unnoticed. As such he was reluctant to part with her but this situation couldn't last forever. She wouldn't always fit in the house.

The small amount he knew on dragons came from the stories he heard on the odd occasion he went into town. He'd heard the name they'd chosen to call her spoken during one of Brom the Storyteller's tales. Both had thought it worked rather nicely or well he assumed she believed so what with the joy going through their bond. He only felt her emotions and had yet to hear her speak but he knew it was too early for that. She was after all barely three days old.

Erago smiled as she finally wore herself out and settled beside him, tail curling around the bedpost.

The day she'd hatched had been unlike anything he had ever experienced. Though he had been in pain what with the icy sensation travelling through his body, he remembered it with fondness. It was the beginning of their bond and even though it was new, he couldn't remember a time without it. However there was one thing that worried him, the soundless scream of rage that had echoed around him.

Everything he did, all information he gathered was now with caution. He couldn't be too careful. Even with Sloan he was careful not to bring up the egg again. He didn't want the man to get curious and enquire as to where it was. Eragon wouldn't be able to return it if he did.

Yet nothing had changed from that day. He had thought someone would come for him, someone would figure out what he had found. But within the nine days in which he'd located the stone and the three he'd realized the stone was an egg, nothing had happened and he had begun to relax a little.

All he needed to do know was figure out how to raise a dragon in Carvahall without anyone's notice. Eragon sighed falling back onto his bed with a muffled thump. A questioning feeling entered his thoughts. Sapphira was obviously still awake. Eragon chose to answer her verbally as usual instead of sending her images as they'd begun learning to do.

"I was just wondering how this is going to work. You're not going to remain this size forever."

Sapphira sent him an image of them snuggled together.

"I know, I enjoy spending time with you as well and I don't like the thought of being separated but this house isn't anywhere near big enough for a full grown dragon to rest. Don't you want to grow big and strong to fly around in the open sky?" Eragon asked.

The imagery of clear skies spoke her words. Sapphira already desired to fly where the birds could only reach. Eragon could only share in her desire. The thought of flying though terrifying was an experience only a few could claim. If he could have but just one chance it would be unforgettable.

"Soon Sapphira… soon, I promise you'll see the sky."

With that she gave a purr of contentment and curled back around the post.

Eragon leant back contemplating what to do. He didn't have much time to figure things out either. In a month, if her growth rated continued gradually, she would be the same height as his shoulder. Sapphira wouldn't be able to be in the house then and she would need more food than ever. That only left the option of her being raised in the forest nearby their house. It wasn't the most accommodating option ever but it was all they had.

"Eragon, lunch is prepared."

He hadn't even realized the day had travelled so swiftly, lost in thought as he had been with Sapphira to keep him company. An image of some meat flashed into his mind followed by the sensation of hunger.

"Alright Sapphira, you will have some food, relax."

She continued to purr as Eragon left his room, the bond allowing him to keep an eye on her and vice versa. They disliked it when they were too far to keep the bond open so remaining nearby was always something preferable. It was one of the reasons that Eragon had kept Sapphira within the house these past days.

As he entered the kitchen, Eragon realized the only other person within the room was Roran. Garrow had obviously gone to gather something from outside leaving them alone. Roran smirked and threw a stick at Eragon. It was a challenge and not one he was likely to give up. Glancing around to make sure Garrow couldn't see, he picked up the stick and swung playfully at Roran.

Roran being the taller of the two always had the advantage. However Eragon was very agile and he used that to even the playing field. Parrying his stick-sword with Roran's, Eragon attempted to knock it out his cousin's hands with no luck. All it caused was for Roran to let go of the stick and tackle Eragon to the ground where they wrestled instead. His plan hadn't worked out very well.

"Give up cousin?" Roran asked, pinning him to the ground.

Eragon could see Sapphira attempting to aid him but the images he was seeing were making him lose concentration, not aid him. He struggled to get up but Roran was much bigger than he and weighed much more with all of that muscle he had managed to gain. Eragon was nothing compare to him. He kicked out and attempted to throw the weight off but nothing he did made a difference.

"Boys please," his uncle begged as he entered the room.

They ate together laughing over whatever was the most humorous thing they had done today. Eragon kept asking what Roran was making for Katrina but he still wouldn't say only that it was almost finished. It was nice to have a home, Eragon thought. He'd known for the longest time that Garrow hadn't been his father or Roran his brother but to him that didn't make a difference. They were family in bond much like that of he and Sapphira. They didn't need a direct blood-link to be family. Blood merely created the ties. People had to reinforce it.

"Eragon, before you go back to your room would he help Roran gather the animals inside? I heard from Horst earlier we have bad weather coming in." Garrow said gathering their dishes.

He nodded, quickly sending an image to Sapphira so she wouldn't wonder why he was leaving and come after him. On occasions she was allowed to travel with him but when others were around they couldn't risk it.

As he neared the door, he ran directly into Roran's wide back. Huffing, he gave his cousin a little push but he refused to move outside or let him pass. Noticing his cousin was tense, Eragon asked,

"Roran, what is it?"

Moving to see what was before his cousin hadn't been a smart idea as his insides froze. If the stories he often heard tell in the town were correct then before them was a Shade and not any Shade but Durza. He worked for the King and often tortured those under the King's name and command. It certainly wasn't someone they would ever have expected to show up at their small farm in Carvahall.

"May I enter?"

Roran immediately began moving back inside keeping Eragon behind him. The Shade swept into the room however keeping in between them and the door.

"What is it that you want?" Garrow asked his voice hard.

Durza smiled. It sent shivers down the spine of everyone in the room. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to obtain it here, he could practically smell it. All of his pains would finally be over. He would be redeemed in the eyes of the King.

"All I need is to check your hands and I'll leave everything where it is."

It was an odd request if one didn't know what Durza the Shade was searching for. Eragon knew exactly why he was here. He had believed nothing would come for them after all that time. How wrong he had been to ever think that and now they were in more danger than he could ever have imagined. A Shade, after all, wasn't known for the niceties.

Garrow hesitantly held out both his hands to the Shade and Eragon took a breath. What would happen when Durza realized that his Uncle wasn't the one he was searching for? Needless to say it wouldn't be good. He would just become one more person standing in the way of what he desired and those people didn't stay alive for long.

Upon discovering he wasn't the one, his uncle was thrown to the other side of their house, hitting the wall with a dull thud and sliding down. The Shade didn't even glance at him again turning his attention towards them. Roran roared and leapt towards the Shade even as Eragon stood frozen. He wanted to go and check to see if his uncle was unharmed. Yet something kept him from moving too far. The fear Sapphira was sending him practically kept him frozen to the spot.

A second thud made Eragon turn and look towards where Roran lay. He had a head wound but it wasn't bleeding too heavily. Roran was still alive for now. They were both still alive and that was all that mattered except that just left him with the Shade.

"Now little one you are the only one left."

Eragon's heart was racing in his chest. What was he to do? The Shade was fast approaching and he had no chance to move away or escape it. Backed into a corner, Eragon watched as the Shade approached like a predator stalking its prey. Gulping, Eragon watched as Durza took his hands and took a long look a slow smirk making its way onto his face. There was nothing he could do to hide or deny this. The mark on his right hand would scream it to those that knew of what it meant.

"You, little one, must be Eragon."

"Yes."

Eragon was proud to say his voice didn't shake as much as he believed it would have given the circumstances. His uncle and cousin were still unconscious. It wasn't the best of signs ever. He worried that they would never wake again.

"Do you know what this mark means?" Durza enquired.

Eragon's eyes merely slid back to his relatives as they lay against the wall.

"Do not ignore me, little one, answer the question." His maroon eyes flashed and Eragon flinched.

He should know better than to anger a Shade especially one the held their lives in the balance. Eragon nodded keeping his concentration on Durza though he wanted to look elsewhere.

"I know that it is the symbol of a Dragon Rider."

"Where is your dragon?"

Eragon needn't have looked towards his room as Sapphira came to them, hissing at the one that threatened her rider. She was small but she understood that if he were killed she would also die.

"Do not worry scales," Durza commented. "I mean your Rider no harm unless he attempts to do something foolish."

That didn't calm her down in anyway. Though he needn't have been very scared of her, Sapphira's size wasn't all that awe-inspiring yet. It would take time for her to grow that large, three days wasn't enough. Durza moved his hands to grasp Eragon's wrists, keeping a tight hold so that he couldn't get away.

"You only have on choice now, little one, come with me…" Durza's voice whispered.

If it was meant to be seductive it certainly wasn't working on Eragon. Though he shivered, it was from fear not delight. He didn't want to leave Carvahall. Everything that belonged to him was here. His only relatives were here. This was his home but he rather doubted Durza would give him a chance to bargain. Again his eyes slipped towards his uncle and cousin.

Durza gave a hiss and help both his wrists with the one hand. The other came up to hold his chin and force him to keep his eyes trained on the Shade. Sapphira was displeased by this and almost bit him if Durza hadn't given Eragon a shake that caused his nails to bite into his skin. She immediately backed off knowing he could harm her Rider at any time.

"They are only unconscious little one, should you choose to come quietly they will remain that way instead of dead." Durza warned.

"Where am I to be travelling?" Eragon asked.

"There is only one place for someone such as you, little one. You get to visit the King."

Memories flashed before his eyes. Every story that Brom had spoken had portrayed Galbatorix in the bad light. The Varden had always been the hope of Alageasia and he was never going to have the chance at aiding the people. However he had little choice. He didn't want his only family to end up dead.

Sapphira was sending him rapid images of what she wanted. She merely wanted him to be safe, to be protected. He couldn't possibly be that if he denied the Shade.

"I'll go with you." He whispered.

Durza smirked in victory before pulling him out of the room and directly into the sunlight. A carriage was waiting outside for them to appear. No one drove it and Eragon hadn't heard it approach at any time. Eragon jerked backward when he realized that the carriage was fashioned as a cage. Though it had comfortable seating for him, the doors locked from the outside and the windows weren't small enough for even Sapphira to fit through.

"Come now, little one, your relatives are still inside if you change your mind."

Durza held the door open as Sapphira climbed in reluctantly. Neither wanted to leave but to protect his family he would have to do this. Once she was inside and growling warningly at Durza, the man pushed him forward. Eragon stepped inside and sat down before turning to the door. There was a look in Durza's eyes that he couldn't pinpoint. Whatever it was though, he didn't like.

"This journey is going to take a few days so you had better become comfortable little one."

The door swung shut and it was locked with both keys and words of magic before Durza climbed up front. Eragon wasn't pleased with this situation but Durza had kept his promise. The farm remained standing exactly as it had when they were all enjoying lunch. They wouldn't be touched again and Eragon knew that with certainty. If Durza and the King wanted him to be a good little boy they would just continue to use them as a bartering chip.

The carriage pulled away from Carvahall. Eragon leant back against the seat and curled into a ball with Sapphira by his side. They were all alone now. Only they could affectively rely on each other for anything. No one else would be trusted.

x-x-x-x-x

As the carriage pulled away from the house, Brom cursed. He was too late to save them from Galbatorix. He'd also felt the bond that was formed between Eragon and his dragon as Galbatorix had. The only exception being he couldn't have pinpointed it. He hadn't even thought that Galbatorix would bother pinpointing their location. He'd assumed that the man was so far into insanity that he would forget how to do so.

At least he knew where Eragon would be taken.

The carriage had long since disappeared when he entered the house. Garrow and Roran were slowly coming around so he helped them up. Whilst Roran thanked him, Garrow pushed him away angrily.

"My sister promised that you would protect him when we couldn't. Where were you?" Garrow accused.

Roran looked curiously at his father before looking at the man before him. It was Brom the Storyteller from town. What was his father ever speaking of?

Brom didn't utter a word.

"He was yours, he was your flesh and blood and all you have ever done was sit back and watch him grow. Selena did one thing right when she came here to beg that I take care of him. She gave him a home. With you he would have gained nothing."

"Don't start this now." Brom growled both ignoring Roran.

"You could have taught him anything when he went into town but you never even bothered to approach him and now, now look where he's headed. Some Shade has made off with him to God only knows where."

Brom sighed and sat down.

"The Shade, Durza, is taking him to Galbatorix." He admitted.

"Why there?" Garrow demanded.

"About a week ago, I'd assume, he found a stone. That stone turned out to be the Dragon Egg the Varden had been moving around Alagaesia in the hopes that it would hatch for someone that Varden could use against Galbatorix. I don't' know how it ended up in Eragon's hands. If I had known he had possession of it I would have taken it from him immediately."

Garrow released his anger. Knowing that Eragon was bonded to a Dragon didn't make this any easier.

"How do we get him back?"

"First we have to remove everyone from Carvahall. If anyone remains they could be used against him. If no one is here, no one can be used." Brom instructed. "Then we head towards the Varden. The Varden shall help us." Brom said.

Garrow nodded. He knew of the Varden. Selena had often spoken of them though they hadn't been very large the last time they had spoken and certainly not capable of taking control over an entire town let alone a city. However that was their only option of returning Eragon to them.

"Fine, the Varden shall help us."

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a preview chapter. After I finish some of my other stories this might be one the next one I start with. Hope you enjoyed it. There is a poll on my profile page if you want to vote for me to continue this most. It isn't very popular at the moment in the polls but I might write it anyway because I really like.<strong>

**~MidnightEmber**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

Eragon hadn't managed to sleep at all. Every time he tried, red eyes would flash behind his eyelids and startle him to wake. Not even Saphira could sooth that away. After all, their captor was sitting just outside waiting for him to make an escape attempt. Not that Eragon could even begin to think on that, he was simply too tired to even walk in a straight line let alone run. Add Saphira riding on his shoulder and he wouldn't have managed to get very far.

Not to mention the constant jerking of the carriage as the wheels struck rock kept him light-headed and nauseous. Neither he nor Saphira was enjoying their bumpy little ride. Certainly he was use to the small journeys taken to the town and back but this was nothing like anything Eragon had ever experienced. The swift speed they were travelling at made it rather difficult to even enjoy what little scenery he could glimpse through the bars.

Of course their captor didn't care much for that. Durza appeared remarkably pleased that he'd managed to capture them with ease. In fact every time he turned to check on them he had a smile full of teeth. It did little to give Eragon peace of mind. However Eragon ignored Durza as much as possible, mind still back in Carvahall.

He hoped his Uncle and cousin were alright. The force in which the Shade had thrown them had been rather heavy handed. He knew however that Durza could have done a lot more damage to them than that. More than likely the knock would have kept them unconscious long enough for Durza to spirit Eragon away without them noticing the dragon.

Sighing, Eragon turned to watch the blur of colours flash by. He never would regret hatching Saphira, but there were moments after the hatching, which he wanted to change. At least then no one would have been harmed and he wouldn't be on his way to see the King. Numerous incidences might have happened in a different order. Everything might have changed; maybe for the better or maybe for the worse. There was no way of knowing now.

The carriage jerked to a halt startling Eragon and causing Saphira to spread her wings to keep balanced. Though Eragon had little knowledge of their surroundings he knew logically they hadn't arrived at Uru'baen. It simply wasn't possible to travel that far in such a short period of time. No one could reach that far in a day. Durza however had obviously been using spells of some sort to drive them further than anyone could travel.

The door opened revealing the Shade. A smile was thrown his way that merely had him cringing in his seat. Red eyes surveyed his well-being before stepping aside and motioning for him to step out. Eragon didn't bother to hesitate. He knew running wasn't an option. If Durza had stopped there was a reason for it.

"We'll be stopping here for a time, little one."

Eragon wished Durza would cease using that term of affection. It made him shiver. However that was probably why Durza continued to do so; he seemed to enjoy seeing Eragon's discomfort. He did little to show otherwise.

Outside Eragon could finally see a town. Within the carriage the brief glimpses of colour gave nothing away yet out here Eragon couldn't help but stare. The town they had stopped in was nothing like Carvahall. At least twice as large the town bustled with movement. Most of the town was built over a lake, wooden planks aiding to keep everything together and providing steady walkways for the people. Nothing here looked stable yet it certainly was a sight to be seen for someone who had never seen the world outside of Carvahall.

"Where are we?" Eragon questioned as Saphira settled on his shoulder.

Durza didn't answer merely cast a look around so that anyone who caught his eye gave a quick whisper to the person next to them and left. The entire street had been cleared in under a minute and all because the Shade had stared them in the eye.

It actually brought quite an unsettled relief to Eragon. Many of the people had been staring at Saphira, her form noticeable to anyone even if they'd only heard stories. Any one of them could have yearned to step forward and see the marvel for their own eyes. Eragon would have been surrounded in seconds. The Shade had put an early stop to that. Yet he still didn't enjoy the fact Durza had been the one to aid them. Conflicting emotions certainly weren't helping his tired mind.

Almost as if sensing Eragon's thoughts, Durza spoke.

"Come we have to rest."

Durza led Eragon by the arm to a small wooden hut. They passed a black cat who watched them the entire way there. Eragon wasn't about to tell Durza but the cat unsettled him more than the Shade ever could. Something about the cat simply didn't sit right with him or Saphira. His dragon sent him images that spoke of caution whilst being in this town. Neither could trust Durza but he would protect them and that at least was something for now.

"This town is Gil'ead." Durza spoke once inside.

The room was small and only held one bed. Very few items were scattered around the room. Obviously someone had left in a hurry and hadn't bothered to take everything. Eragon felt bad that they had likely forced someone away from their home. However it wouldn't have been by his doing so that settled his guilt somewhat.

"We'll only be here for the night."

Durza motioned for Eragon to take the bed. Yet the Shade didn't leave the room instead choosing an upturned chair to sit on whilst facing the only door. He felt rather uncertain about sleeping in the same room as a Shade. Did a Shade ever sleep? Regardless Saphira was tired and so was he. Together they curled around each other, seeking comfort and fell into a fitful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

Roran couldn't believe this was happening. Brom the Storyteller had made them leave Carvahall. Certainly they had all left together and that was something but they were leaving because of Eragon. Roran couldn't blame his cousin. Everything had been taken out of the younger boys control if at least what Brom told them was truthful.

Eragon was a Dragon Rider.

Not only that, Eragon was the first Dragon Rider in many years and one of two. The other, King Galbatorix, wanted Eragon to force him into taking an oath of loyalty. The Shade attacking was simply the King reaching Eragon before anyone else even had a chance of realizing another Rider had been discovered. However there were numerous occurrences that weren't adding up.

Firstly, there was the fact Brom and his father knew each other. They knew each other well at that. Roran hadn't even been aware Brom was someone Garrow would associate with. From the argued snippets he'd overheard, Brom was in hiding. He was hiding away and meant to be protecting Eragon from these types of occurrences. How that was possible, Roran didn't know. However his father certainly blamed Brom for Eragon's disappearance.

Secondly, the Storyteller shared knowledge he shouldn't have. The old man was being sneaky and stepping around the topics whenever someone asked how he knew to leave and where to do. Yet that didn't make him any less suspicious. Roran needed to know what or rather who Brom was.

"He was here."

Roran turned. He'd never seen anyone like this woman before. Of course being in Gil'ead anything he looked at was something he'd never seen before. This woman however was covered in jewellery and wore no colour but black. A black cat sat at her feet. Giving into the urge, he asked.

"Who was here?"

The woman smiled at him.

"Your Rider."

Eragon, she could only mean Eragon. No one else had ever been mentioned as such given there were no other Dragon Riders. King Galbatorix certainly never left Uru'bean. Roran didn't trust this woman but she was giving him information where Brom wouldn't.

"Where did he go? Where did that… man take him?"

People surrounding them cast him odd looks. Yet there were a few that were still terrified it seemed by the ordeal and hurried away. Even mentioning a Shade appeared to be dangerous business.

"The Shade sensed you were nearby and took off carrying the young Rider early this morning. You missed him by an hour perhaps."

They had been close to catching Eragon. An hour's difference had been all that separated them. Eragon however would have been long gone by now. After all they had stopped to rest here for at least half a day. They had been so close…

Roran frowned. So why had they stopped? Why hadn't they continued after his cousin?

Giving the woman a brief thanks, Roran turned and marched back towards their little camp on the outskirts of Gil'ead, fury his only companion.

"Storyteller!" Roran snarled.

Everyone from Carvahall turned towards Roran. Of all gathered, Roran was the only one not calling the man by his name. The group had all taken to him being leader, all except Roran. Garrow listened to the man grudgingly but Roran refused to listen to anyone byt Garrow. Now however this woman had brought him news and he wasn't going to bypass this chance to get answers.

"What is it Roran?" Brom asked briskly.

Roran snarled, annoyed the man so easily pushed him aside like any other child.

"You knew… you knew we were close and yet you didn't say anything. Why did you let them leave? Why are resting?"

Brom turned his full attention on him yet Roran didn't back down. He was getting answers now. Garrow walked towards them, frowning in confusion.

"Who are you speaking of Roran?" his father asked.

"Eragon," Roran spat. "He was here, father. We were so close and this man did nothing but hamper any efforts to get him back!"

Garrow turned furiously towards Brom. His attention brought the entirety of Carvahall down upon them. Everyone wished to hear exactly what was happening, especially those that didn't know where Eragon had gone. They might have accepted Brom as their leader in this situation but they only needed him for the current moment any misgivings and he was gone. Now that everyone from Carvahall had tuned into the discussion, Brom finally spoke up.

"What did you plan to do? Attempt to kill a Shade? I'm certain that would have ended well. Do you know what they are capable of? How fast do they move? You wouldn't have survived this time not when the Shade already has what it wants."

The group shivered as the Shade was mentioned. People began to whisper about what that had to do with Eragon. Sloan cringed as people's attention turned towards him nothing but disgust in their eyes.

"No, that's your job." Garrow snapped. "You were meant to protect him."

Roran kept silent now. He had what he wanted. Brom only opened up when Garrow as the one to speak to him. Now that they had a reason to argue over this he would hear what he needed.

"I didn't have to do anything for the boy!" Brom returned. "He was given to you to care for. Selena didn't even hesitate to hand him to you and all for what? She ran straight back to Morzan and he ended her life. I watched over him but there was only so much I am capable of."

"Don't speak of her like that." Garrow's voice lowered threateningly. "She handed Eragon to me because you were too busy fighting in a war that couldn't be won and too loyal to her husband to leave him. She had more honour than you. Eragon is the same regardless of you or who raised him. All you needed to do was protect him from those that would eventually come, given his name, given his heritage."

Silence fell upon them after that but Roran put the pieces together. Brom had been a Dragon Rider. He'd ridden a mighty beast like those in his stories, up in the skies and well above the ground. Brom had lost his Dragon fighting in the last war where all Dragon's had been killed to near extinction. His Dragon had died but he had survived the loss. He'd been given a chance to live again and instead of doing good he sat around a small town no one had heard of and told tales, reliving his youth. Then there was the last piece…

Brom was Eragon's father.

x-x-x-x-x

When Eragon woke he was once again in the carriage with Saphira. Frowning, he remembered falling asleep in Gil'ead knowing Durza remained by the door yet not casting him another glance. Sleep had been fitful but eventually he'd managed to rest with Saphira standing guard.

'_Saphira, how did I get here?'_

His dragon showed him images she'd witnessed. He watched as he slept whilst Saphira watched the Shade. Then suddenly near dawn, Durza had snapped into a standing position and turned towards him arms outstretched.

"We have to go little dragon and it would be much easier for your Rider if you came along quietly." The Shade hissed.

It was obvious to anyone the Shade wasn't happy with whatever he'd witnessed. Eragon felt Saphira's concern for him and permitted the Shade to carry him back into the carriage. Once there Saphira had entered as well and they were once again taken further away from Carvahall. They had yet to stop.

'_What's his plan now?'_

Saphira continued to show him where they had travelled from and Durza's plan. From Gil'ead they were travelling down river and would eventually pass Bullridge. Uru'bean was the next and final location after that. The thought in itself was frightening. Meeting the King certainly hadn't been anything he'd ever dreamt of. Now he wasn't given a choice.

He sighed; his dream of home still fresh in his mind didn't help the turmoil clouding him. Now that he'd been discovered as a Rider his life would never be the same. He wouldn't be permitted to have fun or play around. Any ambitions he held would also have to be put aside, all in favour for this new responsibility. His entire life would be led by King Galbatorix. Anything the King disproved of would definitely be left out of his life.

Eragon and Saphira would be kept as far away from Carvahall and anyone who wanted to use them against the King as possible. The tales of Dragon Riders had lost their charm. Yet that was truly all he had. All he had were tales and Saphira, living proof that every action had a consequence.

Saphira sent him a concerned expression but he merely shook his head and smiled. There was no need to worry about what might happen. Every day would simply have to be taken one day at a time. There had to be some bright side to living with the King. The King would need to provide something in order to keep him entertained. After all, it wouldn't do to have a disloyal Dragon Rider.

Jerking out of his thoughts, once again the carriage came to a stop. Durza opened the door but instead of another town, open field greeted them. Eragon spared Durza a questioning glance before stepping out into the open air. This at least was more comfortable than being amongst the hustle of the town. The open land was what he'd known his entire life. Here he could rest.

"You shouldn't try to escape." Durza cautioned. "I have my Urgals watching from the trees. The instant you attempt to run they will bring you back."

Eragon didn't need the warning. He wasn't stupid enough to believe he could easily outrun Durza or the Urgals. He wouldn't stand a chance. Besides he also needed to think about Sapphira. She couldn't fly yet and leaving her behind wasn't an option.

Led over to a fire, Eragon found deer already cooking. The Shade certainly moved swiftly. Luckily the Urgals remained hidden in the shadows. Eragon wasn't certain he was prepared enough to meet one of those monsters just yet. Saphira snapped impatiently bringing him back to reality. It had been awhile since either had eaten properly and the deer was tempting.

"Are you enjoying your ride?"

Eragon glared. He wasn't going to dignify that was a response. He might have needed to ask Durza a few questions but that didn't mean he was going to answer anything his captor asked. Besides who asked that question in their situation?

Saphira sent him a query image making Eragon simply shake his head. Attempting to explain why he was once again annoyed at the Shade wouldn't help anyone. Instead he sent his dragon reassuring imagery that calmed her before helping her eat, taking pieces Durza cut off for himself as well.

The silence didn't last nearly as long as Eragon had hoped.

"Is my company really that terrible?"

"You entered my home, threatened my family, and threw my Uncle and Cousin into walls before loading me into a carriage with barely any windows." Eragon stated. "I don't think you're high up on my favourite people list, no."

Durza offered a sharp smile in return.

"You can't blame me. I merely do as the King asks. If he wanted your entire family then I would have taken them as well. However he merely wants the pleasure of speaking with you."

Eragon frowned. The wording wasn't something he particularly enjoyed. He didn't want to speak with the Shade for such a long stretch of time and yet he wanted answers. Durza was the only one capable of granting him these answers at the current point in time so he would have to deal with it.

"You make it sound like I have a choice in any of this."

"Of course you don't." Durza spoke. "You'll be happier however if you believe you have small choices in this."

Sapphira sent a questioning feeling towards him. Eragon knew that she didn't quite understand what their conversation was about. She only knew Eragon wasn't feeling pleased about what he was hearing.

'_Relax Saphira, I'm merely seeking information I find distasteful but need to hear. It's important I have this information for our health.'_

His Dragon returned to her meal as Eragon turned his attention back towards the Shade. The various shades of red he wore were only highlighted by the light of the fire still burning. His appearance screamed danger and yet Eragon was more concerned about the Urgals surrounding them. He needed to sort out his priorities however information was more important currently.

"Why is having us so important to the King?"

Durza's sharp teeth flashed as he replied.

"The Varden managed to get a hold of that egg some time ago. The King desired to have it returned for a while now. So when information reached us that the Varden was moving the egg in the hopes it would hatch, he sent me after it. An Elf," Durza snarled, "An Elf sent the egg away before I could reach it however and this was when you discovered it. The fact it hatched for you only makes you even more of a precious item since the King never wanted these eggs to hatch in this age."

Eragon frowned. If he was more knowledgeable about the world then perhaps that would make more sense to him. However as it was, there were seveal points he didn't understand.

"Who are the Varden?"

"The Varden are a group of rebels who are against King Galbatorix's rule. They see what he did to the Dragon Rider's as treachery. They were moving the egg with the hope that when hatched it would give them an advantage to the King's own Dragon who hasn't been seen for many years."

Certainly that didn't explain quite as much as Eragon had wanted. However there had been enough information to determine that the Varden would be seeking him out when they realized the egg had hatched for him. Would they attempt to kill him? What would they do to Saphira if that was the case? Questions that led to more questions would merely have to be asked to someone with more knowledge. Hopefully the King would have answers. Hopefully the King would answer them.

"Why send it to me?" Eragon questioned.

Durza cast him a curious look the Eragon couldn't interpret before answering.

"I believe the Elf tried to send it to someone within Carvahall however her specifications weren't strong enough. Instead it appeared to the person closer to her specifications, you. However attempting to interpret her specifications in an attempt to understand why you were chosen isn't my duty."

Scowling, Eragon asked his final question.

"Why didn't the King want the eggs to hatch?"

"Memory of past events is still fresh within the minds of the people. The King desired for these events to fade from memory before he attempted to hatch any more of the eggs. Then the Riders would be loyal to him."

It made sense. Eragon could understand why the King had chosen to do this. Loyal Riders would be beneficial. Hatching them now simply wasn't something the King would find useful. Now however he had a Rider that was unknown to him, someone who couldn't even read or write. It certainly wasn't a situation anyone would favour.

"Come now little Rider, we need to be moving again."

Eragon stood and, holding Saphira, allowed Durza to lead him back to the carriage. They moved swiftly after that break. As Sapphira jumped around the carriage in boundless energy, Eragon took to staring through the bars. From what he could tell the landscape was breathtaking. He'd never seen anything quite like it. He simply wished he had his family here with him to offer some form of comfort.

'_Eragon.'_

The boy blinked. Had he just heard…

'_Eragon.'_

That had definitely been…

'_Saphira?'_

'_Eragon.'_

Eragon laughed. Exhilaration flooded him as his Dragon continued to speak his name. She chirped and jumped about allowing him to feel warm and joyful. His Dragon could speak to him! He hadn't thought Saphira would be able to speak so swiftly however when in need the other seemed to provide. Eragon had needed reassurance however he wouldn't be able to get that just yet. Cheer on the other hand was quite capable of happening.

Smiling, he leant back against the seat for once not dreading the sleep ahead of him. Eragon allowed Sapphira's thoughts to lull him to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

When Eragon woke next he nearly fell out of his seat. The carriage was pulling into Uru'bean or at least that was what he assumed. Saphira confirmed it. The town's towering walls dwarfed them. Though, Eragon supposed, they would be large enough for an elderly Dragon to wander about. The streets were certainly wide enough for it.

This city wasn't something Eragon had ever planned to witness; a quiet life was all he had desired. Now however this was something else entirely. The city was a stunning place and full of life. The cities people appeared to be quite joyous. They were not afraid of Durza but were respectful as he passed by. They knew of his power and instead of angering him they showed him their awe.

Urgals were a different story. They were meant to be horrifying. Anyone in their right mind would be terrified.

This wasn't anything like Brom had explained in his stories though he was still wary. It wasn't even as he had imagined from Garrow's tales. These people abided the law. In fact they prospered under the rule of King Galbatorix. They truly had nothing to fear. Eragon on the other hand had every reason to be properly terrified.

'_Eragon?'_ Saphira questioned.

'_I'm fine, Saphira. I'm simply a little nervous about meeting the King.'_

That was an understatement. Meeting the King was a rather daunting task. The man would likely have numerous questions to ask him and yet he had very little he could offer in return. Eragon couldn't name his parents. He had an Uncle and a cousin, any more than that wasn't known to him. He didn't even know whether any of them were dead or alive. So many questions and so few answers he would be able to grant the King.

The carriage door opened startling Eragon. He hadn't realized they'd arrived yet.

"Come little Rider, you are about to meet the King." Durza crooned.

Eragon gulped. His life was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Not entirely certain this was written as well as it could have been. Obviously certain plot stories are changing and moving forward... I don't know. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**~MidnightEmber**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

Saphira scuttled nervously over Eragon's shoulders. She could tell he was nervous and desperately wanted to offer him any aid she could manage regardless of her size. It was a pity then that nothing she or anyone could say would calm his nerves. He was about to meet the one person everyone seemed to fear and no one came away with anything good to say.

The only respect anyone held for their King was out of fear. Whenever travellers came through they brought stories of the nasty King Galbatorix and the horror he had brought down upon the region. There weren't many who praised the King for his efforts to rule their land.

These stories were often told to inspire fear in children so they didn't seek to cross their King. Of course it didn't help what with the soldiers that seemed to be stationed everywhere keeping an ear out for those that despised the King. They were raised to fear, obey, and never to cross his path. Eragon hadn't been too good with any of them.

Eragon had never really feared Galbatorix until now. Growing up on a farm leagues away from the castle. He'd never truly given thought to the King and what he could do. He had been content with living on the farm and staying with his family. Then of course he'd found Saphira and he'd disobeyed when he'd brought her home and watched as she hatched. All of this led to the final few days and his meeting with the King. His nerves weren't likely to disappear because of these reasons.

Durza didn't help. The Shade had hovered close by whenever he stepped out of the cage Durza called a carriage. He refused to allow Eragon any privacy not that it mattered. Eragon didn't know his way around the world. He'd spent all of his years wandering as far as the Spine but no further. This was an entirely different world than to what he had grown accustomed.

The Shade guided him into a large room with high ceilings. Eragon couldn't think what had caused the King to create such a room. It seemed worrisome to create a room without any sturdy beams holding up the roof. He didn't have a problem with heights but how would one be expected to clean the room with such an impractical ceiling?

Saphira continued to shift along his shoulders making it difficult to balance and walk. Eragon blushed. He probably looked exceedingly foolish trying to balance with a tiny blue dragon clawing at his shoulders. This wasn't the picture he had expected to present to the King when he had first arrived. He felt uncertain and it didn't sit well with him that he had no clue what he was doing. At least back at the farm he knew what was expected. He knew what his Uncle would have him do. This was just terrifying.

The King sat regally on his throne. Draped in black, he stared down at Eragon. There was nothing but a blank dullness to the stare which lasted far longer than Eragon would have liked. Nothing in those eyes spoke of a fair and decent ruler. Saphira hissed at the stare recognizing the unnecessary action yet the man never moved his eyes from Eragon. Eventually, King Galbatorix turned to Durza.

"You may leave, Durza. You have done a wonderful job. Go back to Gil'ead and play with the elf. If we can obtain more information from her I would have it."

Durza smiled with sharp teeth, bowing his head in respect. He had no problem with returning to Gil'ead but first he couldn't help but act as he had desired to the entire journey. As he walked past Eragon on his way out, Durza grabbed onto his arm and pulled him close offering a kiss to his forehead.

Eragon hadn't been paying attention. Saphira fell down his opposite arm as Durza dragged him closer. He jerked back as Durza's lips pressed against his forehead before following the line of his brow towards his ear.

"You will have such a pleasant time here, little one." Durza whispered.

With a breath against Eragon's skin the Shade had disappeared leaving Eragon tense and feeling slightly ill at the interaction. If he saw Durza it would be too soon.

Galbatorix watched the interaction without a care. He knew the Shade would not tamper with anything that belonged to the King. If Durza became a problem with Eragon around he would step in but until then he would allow the Shade to irritate the Rider.

Never had he imagined another Rider would appear in his kingdom. He had taken numerous measures to ensure the last three remaining eggs in his possession would remain so. Kept safe, he had always assumed the eggs would simply call out to their chosen when the time came. The new Riders would appear and he would be able to deal with them as he desired. This had been unexpected.

The pesky elf had been smart, he had to admit. She had managed to steal the egg from Uru'baen while he was present. The elf hadn't made it far but it was enough to send the egg away. Not that it mattered; she was being punished for her discretion. With her numerous possibilities opened for a second attempt at subduing the elves and the dwarves.

With more thoughts turning away from the prize before him, Galbatorix turned his thoughts towards the new Rider.

"So you are the new Rider."

Galbatorix's words echoed around the cavern of a room. The curtain rustled but otherwise there was no movement in the room.

Eragon didn't know what to say to this. He didn't know anything about being a Rider. Saphira had been a surprise and a shock but he was content for the time being to allow her the chance to grow. Watching her grow up healthy and strong was all he wanted.

"Do you know how to speak?"

Anger flared in Eragon.

"Of course, I can speak. My Uncle made sure I could read and write as well though I don't know a lot."

"He has spirit as well." Galbatorix commented with a twitch of the lips.

It seemed to be his way of smiling. It didn't measure to the bright laughter of Roran or the hitched laughter of his Uncle as his breath seemed to catch in his throat.

"Tell me," Galbatorix continued, "What is your name?"

Eragon watched in his mind as several horrible images flashed before his eyes. He turned towards Saphira with a frown understanding the warning. In her panic she seemed to have forgotten to speak even singular words and had returned to spamming his vision with images. Yet in this situation there was little he could do.

"Eragon, my name is Eragon."

Galbatorix had watched the communication between Rider and Dragon. The Dragon was young yet but she would grow stronger. Having a female dragon opened many possibilities for the future. They would need to be kept safe.

"What of your Dragon? What is her name?"

"She is Saphira."

Eragon felt as if he were being watched. Galbatorix's eyes hadn't left him but there was something else pressing against him and it felt decidedly different.

'_Curtain_.' Sapphira warned.

The curtain offered a rustle but otherwise didn't move or part. Eragon had a feeling that whatever was behind it was much larger than he wanted to meet on this occasion.

"Do you know why you are here, Eragon and Saphira?"

Eragon didn't say anything. It was fairly obvious why he was present.

"The egg you found originally belonged to me. Someone stole it from me and was rather intent on keeping it from me. Durza managed to catch the thief and follow a number of leads to retrieve it for me. I had hoped to have the egg returned to me as it was when it left my care. However as Saphira stands before me on your shoulders that is an impossibility."

Terror ran through Eragon. He didn't want anyone to take Saphira away from him. Being parted from her just didn't seem natural. Saphira ducked behind Eragon at the terror racing through their bond.

Galbatorix gave a tsk. "You needn't worry I do not plan to part either of you."

Eragon's eyes shot up at the King.

"What do you plan on doing with us then?"

A smile broke across the King's face sending shivers racing down Eragon's spine. That was not the look he wanted to be greeted with upon asking that question. The answer didn't bode well for them.

"You will take an oath to join me."

Eragon laughed. After all of the stories he'd head it seemed like an impossible thing to do.

"Why would I do such a thing?" he questioned.

The smile remained as Galbatorix spoke. "You have family do you not? Wouldn't you do anything to protect them?"

Thoughts turned back to the last time Eragon had seen his family, his uncle and cousin lying prone on the floor of their house. He'd just left them where they were on the ground. All he had to go on was Durza's word that they would be alright. He hadn't bothered to check. He hadn't thought beyond the fear of facing the Shade. Yet Eragon couldn't deny he would do anything to keep them safe.

"How do I know they aren't already dead?"

He needed to make sure he wouldn't be giving up his life if they were already dead. No information had been given to him about this oath or what it entailed but he would do it if he could protect them and the home he had in Carvahall.

"The dead offer no service to me, young rider." Galbatorix offered.

It wasn't a lot to go on but it seemed like an open threat. If Eragon didn't do as the King desired he had two people Eragon cared about to torture until Eragon did as the King pleased. There was no way Eragon would win in this situation but at least his Uncle and Roran wouldn't be dragged down with him.

"What does the oath entail?" he questioned.

"The oath will be in another language so you will need to study the wording and wait until Saphira is capable of speaking it entirely before you speak your oath to me."

Eragon sighed. That gave them time at least to see where this would lead them. He couldn't run, not with his family in danger, but he would be able to learn information in his current location which would help later when he needed it. This time would also grant him an opportunity to learn more about Dragons. The more he learnt from Galbatorix would only aid them in the long run.

"Your dragon, what is his name?" He figured he would at least test a few boundaries while he was before the King.

Galbatorix angled his head towards the curtain behind him but otherwise didn't speak a word. Eragon was about to speak again which a voice rumbled through his mind.

'_My name is Shruikan_.'

A shaky exhale from Eragon only confirmed what he had feared. Behind the massive curtain which hung from the ceiling of the room was the King's Dragon. The four words continued to bounce around his head. To have such a presence only caused Eragon to dwell about the Dragon's size. The room after all was massive and yet he still didn't see any part of Shruikan's form behind the curtain. Uru'baen was an enormous structure yet it seemed to be much bigger on the inside than people originally believed.

Galbatorix smirked at Eragon's discomfort. "You will become accustomed to Shruikan's presence soon enough."

Eragon doubted whether anyone could become accustomed to such a magnificent creature. Even looking at Saphira, he held his doubts about whether he was truly the one meant to become her Rider.

"I believe however that the past few days have been rather tiring on you both. Go and rest; a servant will show you to your room." Galbatorix instructed. "We will have much to discuss later."

x-x-x-x-x

The room he was offered was nothing like what he expected. Eragon's room within Uru'baen had to be at least three times larger than the entirety of his house back in Carvahall. There was so much empty space and Eragon hadn't a clue what to do with it.

All necessities had been placed for a guest; bed, dresser, bathroom, even a rug had all been placed within the space to make it appeal to the person gifted with its use. The colours all matched and reminded Eragon of the clouds high in the sky with their white peaks and the blue sky hiding behind. Yet there was nothing which gave the room character.

Eragon was used to worn walls and hay drifting inside carried by their clothes. Furniture had always been something which had seen better days especially the dining chairs as they had been passed through the family. They hadn't had a lot to their name but everything they owned had been used to its fullest. This room certainly held none of the feel of home.

Saphira had already begun to wander away from Eragon, sniffing at the area now that the door was closed and no one was around to disturb them. The windows appeared to be her favourite. Tall, glass panes had been opened to allow the room to breathe before accepting its new host, opening onto a balcony which hung high above the city.

Eragon wandered out. Wind buffeted him from the right and yet he didn't fear falling or what that the wind would carry him away. He'd always enjoyed being above people or animals. When hunting, it was easier to steer clear of the animal's path and much easier to spot a potential meal when above the prey. The people below looked like ants. They were tiny in Eragon's vision.

Saphira flapped her wings before Eragon caught her.

'_I don't think this is the best location to try your flying skills. Why don't you try around the room first?_'

Disheartened at the idea of the smaller space, Saphira allowed Eragon to carry her inside. Logically, he knew Saphira would do well flying however he didn't think it would be smart to try and test her first experience high above the city with no one around to aid her should she stumble.

Eragon chose the edge of the bed where Saphira immediately set off trying to figure out how her wings worked. Watching her, Eragon was only reminded of the day before Durza had arrived in Carvahall. She had been attempting the same thing except instead of the bed; she had been leaping from the rafters of his bedroom only accomplishing in tumbling onto his bed. She had been only allowed to practice as Roran had gone to speak with Katrina and his Uncle had been feeding the animals.

Eragon sighed. By now news would have spread in their small village about what had happened. People would be speculating and wondering exactly what it was which had drawn the King's attention to a young farmers boy who had never before stepped outside of their village. The entire village would be heckling his family for information but they wouldn't be able to provide anything. Saphira had been a secret and for once he was glad he had done so. No one could accuse his family of willingly harbouring a Dragon Rider.

The same servant who had showed Eragon to his room entered after offering a brief knock.

"The King requests you dine with him tonight as it is your first night after such a tiring journey."

The words sounded rehearsed but Eragon didn't say so. He looked towards the window and discovered some time had passed since he'd left Saphira to wander about. She had long ago tired herself out and had curled up beside his pillow. His thoughts had at least offered a distraction and had allowed him to relax somewhat.

Nodding, he followed the servant after picking up the sleeping Dragon. Eragon was not going to tempt fate by allowing Saphira the knowledge of a missed dinner. She would be unbearable without her food.

As they entered, Galbatorix eyed Eragon's clothes with mild distaste.

"I don't really have a variety of clothes to choose from." Eragon offered.

All of the furniture while useful had been empty. He'd just been thankful that the bed had been made.

"We shall have that remedied by the end of the week."

Placing Saphira on the table beside him was the second mistake he made. The King found it once again displeasing to be sharing the table with the Dragon probably because Shruikan was so large he couldn't possible sit at the table to eat even if he tried. Yet he calmed after watching Saphira attack the food she had been given. There was nothing tame about a Dragon especially not their eating habits.

The tiny Dragon ate much more than she was used to. Eragon had tried to provide for her but he couldn't possibly continue to sneak away bits of food and as she grew it would have only become worse. Yet even as Saphira ate as much as she could, Eragon ate more.

"It would seem I have much to teach you about ways other than that of being a Dragon Rider."

The comment caused Eragon to stop. He knew that his table manners weren't the best. Uncle Garrow had tried to teach them but he didn't reinforce the lessons and they didn't have the proper cutlery to bother. Eragon slowly continued eating, staring at his plate to hide his shame.

"Your father should have taught you these lessons but it would seem he is busy with other things."

Eragon stopped again.

"My father is dead, so is my mother. This is why I live with my Uncle."

Galbatorix had long ago stopped eating in favour of watching the boy.

"Your mother is dead, of this I do not disagree. However your father was living in the same village as you for a very long time."

Saphira looked over her Rider as she felt him shudder with a range of emotion. Some went by too quick to catch but she could feel the shock in large doses. This was a conversation her Rider didn't want to hear and yet at the same time felt curiosity over.

Eragon placed a hand on Saphira as he felt concern radiate from her. This conversation was a lot to handle but he was determined to at least hear what King Galbatorix had to say. His Uncle rarely spoke of his parents. His mother he could understand but his father had been another story. Uncle Garrow had always become rather tight-lipped when his father was mentioned. If Galbatorix had answers, then he wanted to know.

"I believe you know of Brom the Storyteller. Of course when I knew him he was a young rider much like your step-father."

The world screeched to a halt before Eragon's eyes. Brom the Storyteller kept repeating in his head much like a lapping of ocean waves. He'd been told his Uncle's version of his mother's trip to Carvahall where Eragon was delivered as a newborn and his mother had pleaded for her brother to care for the baby. His Uncle had never mentioned his father but everyone simply assumed she hadn't cared much about him to name him. Garrow had never explained otherwise.

"Brom is my father? Why didn't he say anything? I had so many questions that he could have answered."

Questions were quick to rise. Many questions swirled around his mind begging for Eragon to speak them so Galbatorix could answer them. Why hadn't he stepped forward? Why hadn't he offered any aid to the struggling family? Stories were one thing but an extra set of hands around the farm would have offered quite a relief from their worried minds. He could have helped them. He could have been family.

Galbatorix answer left much for Eragon to ponder. "I can't answer this question for you. I don't know in what way Brom suffered from losing his Dragon. Perhaps family was not a thing he desired. Only Brom will have your answers."

Eragon frowned but silently nodded his acceptance. Galbatorix might still have his Dragon and the wonder that came with being a Rider but he wasn't omniscient. Brom was his only lead into his past and when he and Saphira were strong they would pursue this lead.

The more he thought about it, the more he was certain Brom had known he was Eragon's father. Eyes had always watched him when he went into town. Though the town had been small he'd never managed to spot who was watching him as he gathered items his Uncle had sent for. Brom had known and he'd never made any attempt to approach him. He wanted answers but getting them from a Storyteller would be difficult.

Shaking himself, Eragon decided to latch onto a different piece of information offered by Galbatorix.

"I have a step-father?" he questioned.

Galbatorix straightened, hand setting a glass of wine against the table.

"You had a step-father." He corrected. "Morzan was a marvellous Rider. He helped me in gaining my throne. There had been thirteen Riders at the time but some of them didn't quite agree with my thoughts. Morzan stepped forward and took control of the situation. His last battle was with Brom. Morzan had killed Brom's Dragon but Brom had killed Morzan which in turn killed another Dragon."

"Does a Dragon always die when their Rider dies?" Eragon asked, eager to learn more about Dragons.

Galbatorix nodded. "A Rider can survive without their Dragon. They spent years in this world without them before so it wouldn't be any different after they had gone. For a Dragon though, their Rider is their life. Their Rider is the reason they are born into this world and without them they have nothing."

Saphira shuddered at the thought of losing Eragon either way. They were meant to be and being torn apart wasn't something she ever wanted to consider. She could feel Eragon felt the same and snuggled closer to her Rider.

The King seemed to sense the change in atmosphere and turned the focus back to what little information he could offer about Morzan and Eragon's mother.

"Your mother, I assume, had an affair with Brom at one point. I admit I don't know when they could have met as Morzan and Brom had become adversaries long before you were conceived. She birthed you while Morzan was away and immediately made haste towards Carvahall where she left you before returning to Morzan. Perhaps she feared Morzan would mistreat you if he discovered your true parentage. I believe however that Morzan would have cared for you as he cared for his son."

Eragon leaned closer. "Does this mean I have a brother?"

"Your older brother's name is Murtagh and he was also in my care for a time. Murtagh however felt the need to explore the world so he is not here currently. It is a pity he couldn't be here to meet you. Perhaps it would have comforted you to speak to someone your age."

Having a brother would have been a new experaince. Roran had tried to treat him like a brother but it wasn't quite the same. There had been moments when Roran and his Uncle had been arguing and his attempts to resolve the situation were met with, "This doesn't concern you." They would both apologize after they had cooled down but the words always made Eragon feel alone.

Even if Murtagh was only his half-brother, they could still create a relationship much closer than he had been with Roran. He could have a family that accepted him every single day and accepted that occasionally he would make mistakes. They wouldn't shout at him for being incorrect. They could be together and no one would break their bond.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Eragon asked, hopeful to hear good news.

Galbatorix didn't offer any.

"I'm afraid that currently I don't know the location of Murtagh. I do however have someone attempting to find him and bring him home so he can meet you."

Eragon smiled glad that there was at least a small possibility of him meeting his brother in the future.

"Until then," Galbatorix continued, "You and Saphira need to learn how to be a Dragon and her Rider."

"When do we start?"

There was so much knowledge just within his grasp and very few reasons why he should ignore the gesture. Eragon was going to learn to be a Rider and then he would reach out and find the answers about his past the King couldn't answer. Once free from this burden, Eragon would protect the people even if it was from the rebels.


End file.
